


Alone With You

by fairlylocaldreamer



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Anxiety Attacks, Based off a song, F/M, Jebby - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 20:54:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18213500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairlylocaldreamer/pseuds/fairlylocaldreamer
Summary: He wants to be alone.But he wants to be alone with someone else.





	Alone With You

josh has been sitting in the same, curled up position against a wall for so long he's almost lost track of time. his hands pluck absentmindedly at the short strands of his hair as he stares down at the floor like he has been for the past forty minutes after his anxiety attack.

the human body can only panic for a maximum of twenty minutes, after all.

he's been missing from the party for almost an hour, and no one has come to look for him. no one has probably noticed. why would they? it's not like he's anyone important in the busy scene of LA.

he doesn't know if he likes that or not.

he wants to be alone.

but he wants to be alone with someone else.

the door creaks open, and the hallway light illuminates the bedroom he's in for a split second before the door is closed again, shutting out the light. there's a person in the room with him, but he's too tired to lift his head and see who it is.

"joshua."

he knows who it is now, just by the sound of her voice, and if she hadn't seen him in the same position countless times before he might have been ashamed. she sits down next to him on the floor. strands of her hair tickle his arms, and she smells like coconut. they stay like that for a while, just staring into the darkness. he likes being alone with someone else.

"debby?" he whispers eventually.

"yeah?"

"can you- um-" his hands leave his hair and gesture vaguely in front of him.

"yeah." she moves behind him, wrapping her arms around his middle and laying her chin on his shoulder. if there's something weird about his ex-girlfriend holding him in such an intimate way, it doesn't cross his mind. he feels safe. she's warm, and she still feels like home. when she presses a soft kiss to the back of his neck, all he feels is content. relaxed. at peace.

debby offers to give him a ride home. when they get to his apartment, he grasps her hand because he's not quite ready to be alone without her again. she leaves her car in the parking lot without question and sleeps curled up next to him on the couch.

he's falling for her again- or maybe he never stopped falling in the first place.

**Author's Note:**

> :::i wanna be alone::: alone with you, does that make sense?:::
> 
> thanks for reading! leave kudos and comments if you want, and have a great day/night/whatever. stay street my dudes.


End file.
